Dancing on a Graveyard
by ILoveTheHungerGames0323
Summary: This story takes place before the epilogue of Mockingjay but after the rebellion. This story is about how Katniss is recovering and Peeta helping her by trying to comfort her. P.O.V's will vary from characters. Rated M for future smut ;)


(((Chapter 1, Katniss's P.O.V)))

It was ten years after the rebellion that I started and everyone has already recovered... Besides me. I still lay on the bed and mope around, mourning over Prim's death. Peeta stopped by every single day to cook and lay with me but we did

didn't speak much. How can he still love me if I killed his parents? His siblings? I killed them too. I killed the majority of Panem but he still comes around every single day to help me by doing whatever he can. Sometimes I wonder where I would be if this whole rebellion never took place. Would Prim still be alive? Would I be alive or would Peeta be alive? Would I have been married with Gale? I tried to erase my thoughts as I looked out the window again. It was snowing a blizzard out and it was pretty cold inside the house even with the heating up. I sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around me, trying to capture the warmth back into my numb body. I started to wonder what everyone's doing right now. Gale? My mom? Johanna? What about poor little Annie? How was Annie's son? I have to start talking to them more and stop ignoring the world. Prim's dead. She's not coming back and I need to face it.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

After eating a piece of toast in utter silence, I tried to get myself motivated. I walked to the bathroom and ran the shower. What do I have to do? Well, dishes were starting to like up and clothes needed to be washed... Other than that, there's nothing. I stripped myself down until I was down to bare skin and stepped into the shower.

The warm water trickled down my spine, down my legs and down to the drain. Since it was freezing outside, a warm shower felt nice.

I washed, rinsed and got out of the shower. When I got out, the freezing cold air rushed and pressed against my wet skin which made my teeth chatter. I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it, even tighter than I did with the blanket since I am now even colder. As I was brushing my teeth, I heard the front door slowly squeak open. Someone was in the house.

I hurried to finish brushing my teeth and made my way slowly to the front door. It was wide open but I didn't see anyone. I sighed, closing the door and locked it. I looked out the window to see if I could see a figure outside but suddenly a strong, warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Peeta, of course. "Dammit, Peeta! You scared me half to death!" I shouted. He pressed his lips against my shoulder, kissing it. "I'm sorry, Katniss." He mumbled the apology into my shoulder. He carefully spun me around. "How are you feeling? I see you got up this morning." He kissed my forehead. "Yeah... I think I just started to realize that she really is gone... And there is nothing I can do about it." I explained, itching the top of my head. "She may be gone, Katniss... But she'll always be in here." He pointed to where my heart would be. "Just like my family's in here." He pointed to his heart. "And everyone else... Finnick, Rue... Everyone, Katniss." He hugged me, knowing how sentimental those words were. "Thanks, Peeta." I mumbled into his chest. He buried his face into my wet hair and I nuzzled his chest gently, trying to absorb all of his body heat.

We stood there for a while, just taking in each others presence. "I missed you, Katniss... You've blocked us all out for almost ten years." He mumbled into my hair. This took me back a bit. "Wait, Peeta... Who's us?" I asked, obviously confused. Peeta sighed and let go of me, walking over to the mantle that was over the fireplace which he started a fire. He picked up a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. "He told me to give this to you." Peeta said. I gently took the envelope out of his hands... I stared at the district two stamp sealed at the opening of the envelope in disbelief.

This letter was from Gale


End file.
